


Skateboarding Lessons

by eternity_in_my_pocket



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Punk Harry Potter, draco wanted skateboarding lessons, fluffy fluff fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29539422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternity_in_my_pocket/pseuds/eternity_in_my_pocket
Summary: After a LONG break, I've found my way back into fanfic by way of my original roots in the HP fandom. I've found a lot of fics I started a while ago - stay tuned for more fleshed out Punk!Harry. Un-beta'd fics, as per usual. xo - C
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 13





	Skateboarding Lessons

The collision sent Harry tumbling and the skateboard flying off across the courtyard; technically it was his fault – he was standing in the way – but he was also trying to help. It was just too bad that Draco was as graceful as a wet noodle. And Harry told him so.

“I am not a wet noodle, Potter. And what pasta has to do with this is beyond me,” he rubbed his hands together to get the dirt off and winced when he felt a slight sting shoot across them – he'd scraped his hands in the fall and they were bleeding. He couldn't help but wonder what his hair looked like – probably a mess - and he was lucky he didn't rip his pants. He looked up and shot a glare at Harry, “It's your fault I fell. You were in the way.” He reached for Harry's hand and the boy pulled him up onto his feet, laughing at the scowl on Draco's face.

“If I hadn't been in the way you would have scraped your pretty face up, too. Good thing it's only your hands. Maybe we should give it a rest for the day.”

Draco looked down at his hands where Harry was still holding on. Pretty face, he thought, and then he sniffed, looking up at Harry with a pitiful look on his face, “No, let's continue but ... my hands do still hurt.”

Harry laughed, “Do you need me to kiss them better?” Draco put on a pouty face and nodded, holding out his hands. Harry sighed and lifted Draco's hands and placed a soft kiss on each of his palms, “Better?”

“Yes,” Draco brushed his own blonde hair back and smiled, “much.”

Harry huffed, “It didn't really hurt, you just wanted kisses.”

“Yes, and?” Draco winked and walked off to hunt for the skateboard that had went flying off into the distance.


End file.
